1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of fingerprint recognition, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Furthermore, a lock mode of the terminal may be set in various ways such as a pattern, a password, a PIN, voice recognition, iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, and the like to protect personal information.
In order to execute a desired function when a lock mode is set, there exists a burden of performing various entry procedures such as entering a pattern, a password or the like to release the lock mode, and then getting to a home screen to apply a touch input to an icon corresponding to the function, and the like.
On the other hand, in case of fingerprint recognition capable of releasing a lock mode in a relatively simple manner, there exists a problem in which the current consumption of a battery increases due to the current consumption of a fingerprint recognition sensor. Accordingly, in case of reducing the current consumption, a recognition rate of the fingerprint recognition sensor may be decreased.
In order to support or enhance such a function of the terminal, improvement in the structural portion and/or software portion of the terminal may be taken into consideration.